


Graveyard Smash

by darlingdisastrous



Series: To Be Determined - Anthology [2]
Category: Flatliners (1990)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Door Sex, F/M, Fraternities & Sororities, Halloween Costumes, Nurse kink, Older Man/Younger Woman, Reader is an English Major, Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingdisastrous/pseuds/darlingdisastrous
Relationships: Nelson Wright/Reader, Nelson Wright/You
Series: To Be Determined - Anthology [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175507





	Graveyard Smash

Nelson considered himself a grown man. At the age of twenty-seven, he was finishing medical school, had his own uptown apartment and a high-paying job lined up after graduation. He payed his taxes and did his own grocery shopping (when time allowed for it). He even had a steady relationship going with the girl of his dreams.

So why was he about to do something so ... adolescent.

The answer? You, of course.

Nelson outgrew Frat parties when he graduated the first time. Even then, he didn’t like them. He only went if a friend dragged him out of the dorms, claiming he needed ‘normal social interaction’ outside of the science department.

Fraternities were where the cesspool of humanity spawned. He was familiar with almost every House on campus, thanks to the fact that Frat boys were his number one customers at the hospital on weekends.

Their houses were all the same: smelly, uninhabitable places which were only cleaned in the event of a party. Even then, it was the bare minimum and you were guaranteed to step in something sticky or rotten if you weren’t careful.

Nelson was dedicated to sceince; he didn’t have time to fraternize with tourists. That was his philosophy ... but, like always, you came first.

You’d been invited to a Halloween bash by one of your classmates, who was a member of said Frat. You raves about it for hours on the phone, ending every sentence with _please come with me_.

“ _It won’t be any fun if you’re not there!_ ”

“Won’t you have friends there?”

You groan, “ _Yeah, but not my best friend ... That’s you, Nel. You’re my best friend. Please say you’ll come, or I’ll die of boredom_.”

And Nelson couldn’t have that, now could he?

This invitation also dredged up the green-eyes monster with in him. Nelson had always been ... irked by your male classmates, specifically the ones that always invited you to parties. Of course, you always invited him to said parties and he’d try to go if he could, but it didn’t change the fact that you were always invited. Always.

Nelson wasn’t worried that you’d cheat. No, that was the furthest worry from his mind. He didn’t like that the boys in your class thought that you were single—or that they could somehow seduce you out of your relationship with him.

Perhaps that’s why he agreed to go with you?mIt didn’t hurt that he hadn’t seen you in weeks.

Dave drove him. He and Rachel were going out on a date, but were more than happy to drop him off to see you on their way out of town.

“What’re you supposed to be anyway?” Rachel asked, propping her elbows up against the back of his seat.

Nelson deadpanned. “Doctor off duty.”

“Aw.” She poked his cheeks, frowning.

Nelson merely swatted her away. He’d dress for Halloween when Hell froze over. He hadn’t gone trick-or-treating since he was nine and even back then he never saw the appeal.

Dave pulled up a half-a-block away from the House, but the thumping music could be heard from where they idled. A group of party-goers dressed in cheap skeleton costumes (which looked more like footie pajamas) ran by.

“Your people,” Dave jokes.

Inwardly, Nelson groaned. He’d be spending his evening with _plebs_. Maybe he’d convince you to beg off early so you could take the party _elsewhere_. He missed you quite a bit these past few weeks. School was stressful, as always, but Nelson knew the perfect way to blow off some stress was between your legs.

He got out of the car without a word and started off towards the House.

“See ya later, Wright!” shouted Rachel. She clamoured over the seats, taking the spot in the passenger’s seat.

“Hey!” Dave leaned over, peering out the window. “If you get a full-sized Crunch bar, save it for me, will ya?”

Nelson flipped them both off as he trudged towards the house. The music only got louder the closer he came, and more and more students filled the side walk. All of them were dressed in costume.

When you called, you admitted to him that you’d be in costume, too, but that was all you said. You’d been very stingy with the details on purpose to ‘leave him in suspense’ (your words, not his). He didn’t know what to expect. You didn’t seem the type to dress up. Maybe you’d slap on one of your pencil skirts and be Lois Lane. If anyone asked, he’d be Clark.

Nelson turned the corner and the house came in few. Most party-goers had spilled out onto the lawn doing ... whatever it is they were doing. Smashed jack-o-lanterns and toilet paper decorated the outside of the Frat. Nelson had barely made it two steps when someone called his name.

“Nel!”

That _stupid_ nickname.

Okay, it wasn’t _that_ stupid. Nelson only pretended to hate it because of his friends. They heard you call him that once and never let him hear the end of it. _Nel was the name of someone’s grandma_ , said Joe, _not a dignified surgeon_.

“Nel, over here!”

He looked up just in time to see you launch yourself off of the curb. He was quick and caught you, momentum spinning the two of you around in a circle. You squealed, burying your face in the crook of his neck.

Finally, he lowered you onto the ground. You grabbed his face and planted a kiss on his lips. When you pulled back, he realized you were wearing lipstick and probably marked him up in the process.

You took two steps back and gestured to your body with a flourish. “So, whaddo you think?”

Nelson’s eyes grew wide.

“Jesse saw it when we were at the store and I knew I had to get it. Isn’t it a riot?!” You reach up to fidget with the miniature fealt hat you’d pinned to your hair. “It even came with this syringe, but it doesn’t fit anywhere on the costume cause, like, does it look like I’ve got pockets? Anyway, it’s in my purse here, somewhere...”

Nelson knew you were speaking, but he couldn’t hear a word. All he could focus on was the tight, little nurse’s costume you’d squeezed yourself into. The dress stopped abruptly at your midthigh; thick, white buttons trailing up until it reached your cleavage. Your breasts were squished tightly together, the window allowing full view of them. On your legs, you wore a pair of white fishnet stockings.

He came to his senses and tore his coat off of him, slinging it over your shoulders.

“Wha—Nelson!”

The coat completely dwarfed your figure, hiding your ridiculous costume from view. “I can’t believe you’re out here dressed like that. It’s thirty degrees, you must be freezing.”

“I’m fine, you don’t have to—hey!”

Nelson could barely hear himself think. He reacted on instinct, grabbing ahold of your wrist and dragging you off of the sidewalk, towards the house. He ignored your friends on the porch who whooped and hollered when they saw him.

“Get it Y/N/N!”

“Hi, Nelly.”

The door swung open and a drunk boy staggered out. Nelson didn’t wait for him to pass before pulling you inside. The house was _packed_. You couldn’t take a step in any direction without bumping into someone. Nelson didn’t care about being pleasant. He shoved people out of his way unceremoniously. His grip on you tightened so he wouldn’t lose you.

Nelson grabbed the nearest idiot playing beer pong and turned him around. “Bedrooms?” The idiot gestured up the stairs. “Thanks.”

They were going to be less than sanitary—Nelson knew that. It made him gag just thinking about it, but he pushed the thought aside. Their bedrooms would do for what he had planned.

As soon as the door was shut and locked, Nelson pinned you against it. Whatever protest you made died on your tongue. You melted into him, sliding your arms across his shoulders and fingers into his hair. Nelson had a firm grip of your waist, bunching up your pitiful excuse of a dress until it rested above your hips.

“Look at that,” he notes. “Didn’t take much to see your panties. Is that what you wanted? You wanted to flash everybody here? Baby, you should’ve known better. Those boys down there are jittery. You could’ve made them bust in their pants.”

Nelson teased your clothed slit, rubbing his finger back and forth torturously slow. You watched him through halflidded eyes, rocking your hips against him.

“Did you want to make the whole frat house bust in their pants?”

“Only you.”

Nelson gives a short, unamused laugh. “ _Only me,_ huh? ... Well, you’ve certainly got my attention. What are you gonna do about it?”

You grab Nelson’s wrist, pulling him away from your core and sink onto your knees in front of him. His eyes widen a fraction but he doesn’t stop you. You run your fingers over his belt, purposely avoiding his cock.

“You’ve been busy, doctor. I see how hard you work and I ... I can’t help but admire your ethic. You’re amazing.” You trail your hands over his ass to the backs of his thighs, massaging him through his pants. “But stress is bad for the body. I can’t have you accidentally hurting yourself one day, so I thought I’d treat you with the best medicine in my repertoire.”

You nuzzle the outline of his cock, letting your eyes flutter shut. Nelson’s large hand comes to rest on your head, petting you. His grip turned harsh when he grabbed at the roots of your hair and pulled.

“Then stop playing around and _suck_.”

You lowered your lashes, pretending to pout—but Nelson can see how smug you are. It radiates off your body, like a bright neon sign. It’s almost as obvious as your desperation is.

“Yes, sir.”

Nelson clenched his jaw. You were playing with fire.

Slowly, you undo his belt. You take your time to caress the leather and trace a finger around the metal buckle before pulling the straps loose. He has half a mind to wrap it around your neck—but he doesn’t. You toss the offending accessory away and work on his button.

Your teasing knows no end. You scratch your nail over his zipper, sending vibrations straight to his cock. Briefly, Nelson reconsiders the belt. He wouldn’t bind your neck, but your hands. That ought to teach you a lesson. He’d rip off his slacks and fuck your face until you had tears in your eyes. And what a sight you’d be: his pretty nurse, ruined.

But, Nelson let you have this—this _illusion_ of control. He’d get his revenge in time.

You pull his pants down to rest around his ankles but don’t touch his underwear. You’re in no hurry to get him out of those. Glancing up at him, you stroke the curve of his ass ... then his hips ... and his thighs ... before working your way back up to his rear and beginning again. You nuzzle his cock like a kitten. It filled him with pride, having you worship him like that.

You kissed him through the fabric, your red stained lips enveloping his clothed member. Nelson swore, falling forward against the door. You suckle him, the heat of your mouth so close and yet so far. He braced an arm over your head, his other yanking on your hair again.

“Don’t tease me _L/N,_ ” he growled.

He watched a visible shudder wrack your body. You don’t release him right away, fighting to keep going as long as you can, before he has to physically remove you. Your ministrations left glaring wet spots and lipstick stains on the front of his underwear.

If he wasn’t so turned on, he’d be mad.

“Sorry, sir.” You give him puppy dog eyes—the ones you’d perfected long ago because you knew they made him weak. “I can’t help myself around you.”

He grit his teeth. “Try.”

Shucking his underwear off, you grab his shaft and suck him in your mouth. You swallow half of him in one go before bobbing up and down his cock, working your way to his base.

It’s a glorious sight. Nelson groaned. You’re diligent about your ministrations, doing that thing with your tongue that drives him wild. He thrusts with you, forcing you to take him deeper. His cockhead kisses the back of your throat. Your mouth tights agains him as you gag, but he knows you’re okay. You’ve taken him far deeper than this.

You squeeze his thighs once, your nonverbal way of saying _I’m good_. _Keep going_.

Readjusting his hand, Nelson gets a good grip on your head and pistons his hips into your mouth. It’s _hot_ and _wet_. Your throat constricts around him tightly, squeezing him just right. Nelson loses himself in the sensations of your mouth, his head dropping back and eyes falling shut.

“ _Shit_ , baby. That’s it.”

He’s hurtling to his end before he realizes it.

Nelson ripped himself out of your mouth without warning. If he’s cumming anywhere tonight, it’s inside your cunt. Nelson hauls you to your feet and slams you against the door again, mouth colliding with yours, drawing you into a sloppy kiss.

His hands migrate to your chest and pops one of the buttons. Your breasts spill out of the cheap costume. _Of_ _course_ you’re braless. He saw your nipples glaring at him when you came up to greet him. Oh, he’s sure you had some bullshit excuse about going braless but he really, _really_ didn’t care.

Nelson massages your breasts until you whine. He delivers a swift pinch to your pebble-hard nipple before grabbing your neck. “You should’ve forgotten medical school, _nurse_ ,” he murmurs, “You’d’ve made a much better career as a slut.”

You moan, attempting to chase his lips, but his hand keeps you firmly pinned against the door. “‘M your slut, Nel ... _ahh_... I’ll do anything you want. Please— _please_ fuck me. Make me yours.”

“You’re already mine.” Nelson pops one button after another, until your costume hangs off your form. He drinks in the sight of you. “Fuck, baby ... Turn around, _now_. Hands on the door.”

“Yes, sir.”

You follow his orders and brace your arms against the door, sticking your ass out against him. Nelson grabs your flimsy fishnets and tears them at the crotch. You hadn’t wore a bra, but you put on undies under your tights. _Yeah_. That made sense. He pushed the offending fabric aside and lined himself up with your entrance. A single squeeze on your hip was all the warning he gave before bottoming out.

“Fuck!” You dig your nails into the soft wood of the door.

While your throat had been good, your cunt was _divine_. Your pulpy walls suck him in, deeper and deeper. Your grip is like a vice. Your body doesn’t want him to leave, it craves him like he craves you.

“You’re drenched.” Nelson pulls out the tiniest amount before slamming back inside. There’s a wet squelch of your slick from his rough treatment. “You’ve been thinking about this all night, haven’t you? Well, look, now you’ve got what you wanted. You should thank me.”

“Thank you, Nel! Fuck— _thankyouthankyouthankyou_!”

“Yeah? You like it when I fuck you like this? From behind, like the slut you are.” He grabbed your throat with one hand. “You like it rough, don’t you? Tell me, who fucks you this good?”

“You, Nelson, you!”

“Scream for me.”

“Nelson!” You shout his name over and over again. It’s your own personal mantra, or a prayer. “ _Nelson_!”

The louder you get, the harder he thrusts. It would be impossible for the people at the party to not know that you’re busy having your guts rearranged by him.

Pride swells in his chest. They should know. All of those stupid little boys with their wandering eyes and wandering hands—they should know who you belong to. Maybe now, they’ll get it through their thick skulls that _you_ belong to _him_.

Nelson found your clit, swollen and neglected, between your legs. He took pity on the poor nub and rubbed fast circles against it. Your whole body spasmed.

You barely had a chance to shout, “I’m gonna cum!” Before you fell apart.

Your orgasm was his undoing as well. You milked him for all he was worth, greedy cunt holding him fast. Nelson buried his face in your shoulder and groaned as he came. The blood rushing in his ears drown out the mind numbing music the DJ played; and for a moment it was just the two of you in a cocoon of pleasure.

His high finally dissipated and Nelson withdrew from your wet heat. He tugged his pants on—his belt had mysteriously disappeared in the mess of the room. Oh well. He had more at home.

You were a beautiful wreck. You turned, leaning against the door with your costume still wide open, revealing the mess he’d made of you. You made no move to button it, raising an eyebrow at Nelson. He rolled his eyes and came to your aid, re-buttoning your clothes.

“So, I take it you liked the costume?”

“Shut up.” He took out the silly clip-on hat and combed his fingers through your hair, then reattached it. “We’re going back to mine.”

“I told the girls goodbye as soon as I saw you come up the sidewalk.”

Nelson laughed in disbelief. So, you really had thought this all out. He couldn’t even pretend to be mad. He slung his coat over your shoulders and squeezed your ass.

“God, I love you.”


End file.
